5 FActions HIgh SChool
by Mrs.EatonJacksonHawthorne13
Summary: This plot is overused, but I love it! So, basically Tris, her older brother Caleb, and younger brothers Percy and Zach are all new to 5 FHS. Their mom is a famous model/fashion designer, their dad is very high in the government, and their basically filthy rich. Will Tris and her brothers make friends easily? Or will it be hard for one of them to fit in? Some OOC
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Author's Note: This my first fanfic ever, so sorry if im like the worst writer ever! Just gonna say this now that this is gonna be FourTris, it might start out different though. *wink wink *nudge nudge (in case u didn't get it, that right there was a hint) By the way, who else agrees that the Alegiant ending totally sucked?! (i read the book a while ago, but i still can't get over it) So, without further ado i give you...**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**" I'M WAKING UP, I FEEL IT IN MY-" **_

"Ugh," I groan as it hit my alarm clock. Today was my first day at my new school _ 5 Faction High. _It was divided into 5 sections, Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, and Erudite. They all had different morales, the Abnegation were selfless(people who didnt fit in that well), the Dauntless were brave (jocks), the Erudite were the intelligent (nerds/know-it-alls), the Amity were the peaceful(hippies/druggies), and the Candor were the honest(rude). Both my parents went to this school, and were both Abnegation. My dad wants us to follow in their footsteps, but my mom said its our choice. I'm positive my older brother Caleb is going to Erudite, he's been a nerd his entire life. But, I think my younger brother Percy (_**yes. Percy.) **_is going to Dauntless with me, we've been sport addicts for most of our lives. I could go to Erudite because I am smart, but I don't think i could survive there.

"BEATRICE GET READY, SCHOOL STARTS IN AN HOUR," Caleb yells, banging on my door.

I fling my door open yelling, " First of all its Tris, T-R-I-S, and I realize that!"

"Well then Little sis' looks like someone's having a bad morning."

"GO AWAY!" I yell slamming my door.

I go to my full sized bathroom to get ready, once I'm done, I slip on a pair of black skiny jeans that are ripped, a black tank top with a dark grey crop top, and lastly my favorite black leather jacket with black combat boots. Oh yeah, in the school you have dress codes, and Dauntless wears mostly black. I grab my bag and car keys and head down stairs. Me and my brothers rooms are all on the 3rd floor my parents are on the first floor, and extra stuff for us is on the second. I go into the kitchen to find Percy (_**Percy is a freshman, Tris is a junior, and Caleb is a senior**_) waiting for me.

"What took so long, everyone else already left!" Percy practically yelled at me.

"Chill Perce, we have like 20 minutes,"

"Yeaaaaaaaa, no. We have officially 10 minutes right now."

" . Well why didnt you just go with Caleb then?"

"I didnt want to be seen with him and his dorky car,"

"I see now... well then let's go!" I grab an apple and we head out to the garage. I see what he said was right, my mom's golden Mercedes Benz, my dad's black Corvette Stingray Convertible, and Caleb's powder blue Punch Buggy are all gone. All thats left was my brand new grabber blue Ford Mustang Boss 302, that i had got over the summer as a late birthday gift. We pull out and speed down the road torwards the school, we had visited it during the summer, so luckily I knew the way and we made it in 5 minutes. It would've been okay if we were late anyway because one of my uncles Max owns the school, also we ARE still new. I pull into the parking lot and the school is even bigger than I remember. We get out and run to the office, its a good thing we're athletes. The front office lady looks at us amused and asks if she can help us.

"Beatrice and Perseus Prior, we're new here, was are older brother Caleb already here?" I ask the lady out of breath.

"Ahh yes, here are your schedules and locker numbers, and hope you like the school!"

We both mutter a thank you, I could already tell she was from Amity, WAY to and I part ways and I head to my locker to drop my stuff off. I take a look at my shedule

**1st period- Science; Jeanine Matthews**

**2nd period- Math; Johanna Reyes**

**3rd period- Elective_ Art; Charles Barrientos**

**4th period-English; Lauren Anderson**

**LUNCH**

**5th period- P.E.; Eric Wilson**

**6th period- Social Studies; Leon Stalls**

**7th period- Elective_Computer; Lexi Clark**

Well, I guess I should head to Science, this place is so big, and I'm glad I took a tour in the summer. I walk in the room Mrs. Matthews is already speaking. She stops and glares at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tris Prior and I'm the new student,"

"Why are you late?"

"I had to stop at the office for information."

"Uh huh, just go sit next to Uriah over there." I look at the rest of the class and see a guy sitting alone and assume that's him. When I reach the desk, he looks up and smiles at me.

"Are you really Tris Prior?"

"Yes, yes I am," I was used to people asking this by now. My mom was a famous model/fashion desginer and my dad was pretty high in the government. So, Caleb, Percy, and I were kinda well known too.

"That is so cool, hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

"Ummmm maybe, this girl named Christina invited me to sit with her."

"Christina Williams? She's a friend of mine,"

"Oh then I guess I'll sit with you then,"

"Cool I'll introduce you to the others then," I just nod my head, and start to pay attention again. But, I got bored and sounded her out, pretty much counting the seconds 'till my next class.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy and Soccer Games

_**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack, so without further ado...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The rest of the day up untill lunch passed by in a haze. Lots of people asked me if I was really Tris Prior, what my mom was gonna model of design next, or the wierdest of all some freshman asked me if Percy was single. I ignored her and walked away headed to lunch with Uriah by my side, we were just talking about random stuff. He asked me stuff like "Do you have a cool car?" "Do you have a huge house?" "How many floors is it?" "Is there a swimming pool?" I stopped him before he could go on.

"Yes, I have a grabber blue Ford Mustang Boss 302, yes I have a huge house, it is 3 stories high, and yes we have two that are underground pools, one inside and one outside, and also there is a pretty big jacuzzi on the second floor." Uriah just stops and stares at me with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth Uri, you might catch flies,'

"Oh ha ha, you're soooo funny Trissy," he says smirking.

"I know I am Uri," and I just walk away, smiling to myself. He runs to catch up to me and we walk into lunch together. When we walk in almost everyone stops and stares at us, mainly _me_. He just leads me to the lunch line and we get our food. By then, people have started to talk again, but they are still looking at me. When we walk over to a table full of girls and guys, some boys wolf whistle at me. I smirk at them, and continue to walk. But, on the inside I wonder why they would look at me like that, I mean I'm definitly not the prettiest girl in this room, but I'm not ugly either. When we get to the table I end up sitting between Uri and a pretty girl with long dark brown hair, who looks nice enough. She smiles at me and says,"Hey, I'm Shauna and you must be Tris Prior."

"Yeah I am, and nice to meet you," I look up at the guy across from me and freeze. He's probably the most attractive guy I've ever seen (including the famous people I've met), he's got dark brown hair that is cut kind of short, navy blue eyes with a patch of light blue in the corner of his right, a hooked nose, and practically perfect body build. He's muscular, but he's also lean and tall. He looks at me, meets my gaze and smiles at me for a second. I'm cut out of my thoughts when Uri says, " Tris, this is Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Lynn, Will, Four, and my annoying, unatractive brother Zeke." They all give a signal to show who's who. Then, Zeke starts to talk, "Actually I'm quite attractive, and Uriah's the one who's annoying and unatactive"

"Thanks I'm flattered, but I just got here I want to get settled in first."

"That's cool I can wait,"he winks at me. I blush until I notice Marlene glaring at me in jealousy, i also see a flash of anger in Four's eyes torwards Uriah. I guess Marlene must like Uriah, but I don't know why Four's mad. Uriah then starts to tell the whole group about my house and car. Pretty soon they all want a ride in it I say I can only fit three more, since my little brother is riding with me. Pretty soon we've decided that Zeke,Uriah, and Christina are riding home with me and I'm picking up Will, Lynn, and Shauna tomorrow. Four won't be riding with me since he has his own cool car, a navy blue Ferarri Convertible. When were done with that Marlene who is still glaring at me asks, " So Tris, you do realize you have to play sports to be Dauntless, and you don't look like you play any." She is eyeing me in disgust and hatred the entire she says this. But, I've already dealt with crap about my size so I knew exactly what to say, "Actually Shauna I do play sports, in fact I play soccer, basketball, softball, Track and Field, and I swim competively in the summer time."

"Are you even any good, just because you play someting doesn't mean you're actually good you know,"

"Well actually over the summer I participated in a softball tournament in London, guest played in a basketball tournament in Japan, won 4 Track and Field tournaments last year, practiced swimming with a PROFESIONAL swimmer, AND went to a private soccer training camp with the Pro players from Spain as my instructors. Did I forget to mention that I've never lost a tournament except for once in soccer, and it went all the way to sudden death, and the score was 3:2." They all cheered for me except Marlene, she just sat silently glaring at me. Before I knew it lunch was over, and I was headed to P.E. turns out all the juniors had this class. I was talking to Christina in the locker room where she told me Marlene was really nice, but she was jealous because Zeke liked me. I quickly imformed her that I did not like him.

"I know you don't, because you like Four, don't you!"

"It's a tiny crush and besides he probably doesn't like me anyway." She just shrugged her shoulders and we walked out with our too short, too tight black shorts and tight black shirt. When we walked in alot of guys started looking at me, including Four, but he looked at my face unlike the others who looked a little south. Our coach Eric, told us we would be playing a Co Ed game of soccer and that Zeke and Uriah were captains. They did rock, paper, scissors and Uriah won.

"Tris" Marlene grunted quietly out of frustration.

"Shauna"

"Four"

"Will"

"Christina"

"Lynn"

"Al"

"Marlene" As she walked over to Zeke she glared at Uriah and whisper yelled so only our group could here, "Why didn't you choose me you, asshole?!"

"Sorry" he muttered. She just grunted and rolled he eyes. They kept choosing until there were none left. Our team then had a group huddle to decide positions and Four, Uriah, and I were all offense with me in the middle of them. From what I could tell Marlene was playing defense, and she looked determined to win. My team got kick off and Uriah passed it to me to start it off.

*************PAGE BREAK*****************

"Five minutes left!" Coach Eric yelled. The end of the game was coming and the score was 4:4. We had started off winning 4:0, but then it started to rain and we slipped up and they managed to score four goals on us. There was mud everywhere, people were slipping and sliding. But, the best part was that the coach said we could slide tackle, Marlene had tried multiple times to slide tackle me, but she always failed. The last time she attempted, I saw it coming and managed to jump over her leg and still pass it to Four for an attempt at a goal. If it wasn't raining that would've definitly been a goal, but since it was slippery the ball went right to the goalie. We had about one minute left in the game, Uriah had the ball and was dribbling it to the goal, but the defender stole the ball and passed it to Marlene. I was a few feet away from Marlene and sprinted torwards her. I decided now was a good time to practice a new move I came up with at soccer camp. I slide tackeled her, but only went halfway down so when I kicked the ball away from her I was still on my feet. I sprinted to the ball and dribbled to the goal and right outside the goal box I kicked a nice, strong kick into the top left corner. My team cheered for me, but we still had thirty seconds left. So, I switched to defense, and managed to keep all the balls from going to the goal for the rest of the game. When it was over my team cheered and ran to me. Four and Uriah lifted me on their shoulders and started to chant "Trissy! Trissy! Trissy!" Marlene just walked back to the changing rooms and glared at me when she saw me with Uriah and Four. Oh well, I thought to myself I like Four anyway.

***************PAGE BREAK***************

It's my last period of the day; Computers. The lady Ms. Lexi is really nice she let us have a free day since, its our first day. I'm so happy right now, because Four's in this class and he sits next to me! We played online games with each other and he congratulated me on the game and said I was a great teamate. I almost died right then. But, then he asked me something that suprised me, "Do you like Uriah, like have a crush on him?"

"Nooooooo, I see him as an older brother, and besides Marlene him."

"Cool." I was so confused does he mean cool that I don't like Uriah or cool that Marlene likes Uriah... we talk about random stuff for awhile and exchange numbers at the end of class. "I'll call you later, bye Trissy!" and he winks at me. I blush so red, I wouldn't be suprised if I was the color of a tomato right now. Christina came up behind me and teased me about Four and I's exchange the entire time we waited for the boy's. Then, Zeke and Uriah showed up and all we were waiting for was Percy. We talked about ourselves, until Percy showed up blushing a bright pink. I was about to ask what happened, when I saw two freshmen girls walk by giggling and looking at Percy. Zeke and Uriah noticed and started cat calling and yelling all this other crap. But, i wasn't that suprised about Percy, he's not bad looking. He has long, shaggy black hair, sea green eyes, nice facial features, a tan from lots of tme on the beach this summer, and to top it all of he was already forming muscles and abs. Apparently today he decided to show of his features, because he was wearing black skinny jeans, a semi-tight grey shirt that was so dark it was almost black, and he combed his bangs back so you could see his eyes more. The entire car ride though Christina kept gushing over how adorable Percy was and how sweet he was. Honestly he is a sweet heart, he can be mean when he wants to but, usually he's really sweet. Christina ended up coming home with us and said that I might as well get comfortable, because we we're going to spend hours talking about boys,clothes, and everything else. After, a 10 minute tour we were ready to start. But, before we could I got a phone call, I thought it was Four. But, I'd already saved his number in my phone and this was unknown caller, I answered and the person said...

_**Authors Note: **__** Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed. **_

_**Four six Tobias tris-**__** Thank you for my first review and I yeah there will be a love triangle between Tris, Four?Tobias, and Uri.**_

_**I'll probably update tomorrow people!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Adoptions and Goodbye Tears

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was really busy. Yes, Percy is based off Percy Jackson. Also, you should know now, that when I go back to school I won't be able to update. Soccer practice starts on the first day back and on the second day back, I have to cheer at a basketball game. So sorry if you have to wait a while. But, I should update tommorrow, (hopefully)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, it's characters, or Percy Jackson (sadly) **_

_**Chapter 3**_

I picked up the phone and it was... Marlene.

"Tris, I would like to apologize for how I acted today."

"It's okay, but why did you?"

" I like Uriah, and he likes you. But, I'm not that surprised." She sounds really jealous right now, but why is she not surprised.

"Why not?"

"Tris, you're practically perfect, you're beautiful, smart, rich, sorta famous, and crazy athletic good game by the way." she pretty much yelled. WOW, that was sudden. But, I'm suprised she said that, I mean I'm not really beautiful. Well, I'm not ugly but, I'm definitly not the prettiest. I'm not really famous, because the few times we go out as a family people don't really pay as much atention to me. I'm not suprised, between me and my brothers Caleb is the smartest and Percy is the most attractive. Me... I'm sort of just there and the only girl, but I'm working on asking my mom to adopt a girl so I wont be the only one. I almost got her, but my dad doesn't want to. Since, they're never really home he doesn't want to have to deal with the fact that there are 4 teenagers alone in his house doing who knows what. I'm not THAT smart otherwise I'd be taking AP classes and graduating early with Caleb. _**(A/N:Caleb is 10 months older than Tris, so they would both be juniors, except Caleb is smarter so he skipped) **_The only thing that was true with what Marlene said was that I'm athletic. Marlene and I talk for a few more minutes and I'm pretty sure we're good friends now.

************PAGE BREAK************

The whole family is eating dinner now and Christina has already left. We're all having a good time when our parents say they have an annoncement. I think i know what it is though...

"Well, first things first we're leaving tommorrow morning before you all go to school"

"Where are you going, and how long will you be gone?" Percy asks kind of sad.

"Well, I'm going to Cancun, Mexico and will be back in three months, your father is going to England and will probably be back in a month or two."

"Oh. Ok, anythng else?"

"Yes actually, your father and I have been thinking, we've decided to adopt a kid and we want your input!" We were all excited especially me.

"But, the only thing is we have to get he/she today and you all have to take care of her/him while we're gone." That shocked me. I mean I was excited about getting a new sibling but, TONIGHT! This was just like them, I love my parents, but seriously WE have to take care of the kid. A senior, junior, and freshman all in high school have to take care of a kid. Although, we'll have our butler Jack, here with us, he leaves at night around 7 sometimes earlier. We all get in our family car which was a dark grey 2013 Chevrolet Traverse and headed to the orphanage. On the way there, Four finally texed me!

_4- Hey Trissy_

_T- Heyyy_

_4- wyd_

_T- nm just goin 2 adopt a new brother/sister_

_4- seriously?!_

_T- yeaaa my parents finally agreed to my wishes of another younger sibling_

_4- Hey if he/she is old enough wat school are they going to_

_T- ummmm if they're a high schooler our school, middle schooler; 5 factions middle school, elementary; 5 Factions Elementary school __**(A/N: Five Factions has an elementary, middle, and high school building, so basically it's one big school just seperate buildings)**_

_4- ohhhh cool do u want a boy or a girl and how old_

_T- wellllllll if its a boy then i want him to be like 4 or 5, if its a girl same age_

_4- oh cool... _

_T- hey i gotta go, we're at the orphanage see ya!_

_4- See ya tmrw!_

"OOOOOOOH .FOUR!?" Percy practically screamed in my ear. God he is so nosy!

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"HEY, WHY DON'T YOU GUYS SHUT UP!"

" WHY DON'T YOU!?" Percy and I screamed together. Even when we're fighting, we team up against Caleb.

"Here's an idea, why don't all three of you shut up! Before we turn this car around and NOT adopt a new kid!" yelled my dad. Honestly, I'm not surprised, everytime we're all together as a family we end up fighting. We all quiet down and head into the building. First, we head into the little kids area and then the older kids. By the time we're done we've narrowed it down to a 8 year old girl named Olivia, a 13 year old girl named Stephanie, and a 5 year old boy named Zachary. I hope we get Zachary, I want another little brother... and I want to call him Zachy. We decide to meet them all indiviually and then have a vote. Olivia seems nice but, seems like a handful, she looked she was about to cry the entire time. Stephanie semmed nice at first, but then when we met her she was kind of a brat. Zachary...well... he was PERFECT! He has tan skin with beautiful emarld green eyes, brown hair, seems athletic yet smart for a 5 year old, and he's so sweet. If we adopted him he'd most likely be in kindergarten. Which is what I wanted. Finally it's time for us to take a family vote. Right away I say I want Zach, and Percy says the same. Caleb and mom want Olivia, they said they like Zach but, they also like Olivia. My dad has been silent this entire time. Finally, he says,

"I think we should get Zach, it'll teach the kids some responsibility, while we're gone. Also, he seems like a good kid!" In the end we decide to get Zach, but Percy seems kind of off. I'm really confused, I thought he wanted Zach. I'll ask him later on tonight, I guess. When we go get Zach he is ecstatic, he was smiling so big I thought his face might tear in half. After, hours of filling out forms we head home. In the car, I sit next to Zach in the back. He tells us about himself and we do the same. Turns out, he likes sports, so he'll probably join Dauntless when he's older. He plays little league soccer, baseball, basketball, and runs races at the orphanage. His favorite color is green, so mom said we'll paint his room that color and that tommorrow we'll go shopping for stuff for him. His dad left him at birth and his mom abandoned him at age 3. We told him that we promise to never leave him, and we spend the rest of the car ride in silence.

************PAGE BREAK************

Later that night, we show Zach to his new room and explain to him what will happen to him tommorrow. We all go to bed, but later on around 1 in the morning I decide to get up and talk to Percy. When I get there I just walk in to see him awake crying with his lamp on. He's turned on his side so he cant see me. His room is suprisingly neat. The black carpet is spotless except for his bag and clothes he wore today. The light from the lamp reflecting off the sea green walls, the same as his eyes. I go over to him and sit down next to him. When he notices me, he just sits up and rest his head on my lap. He knows by now that he doesn't have to hide his tears from me. We sit there for a while, him crying and me stroking his dark messy hair.

"Percy... what's wrong, you know I hate when you cry"

"Trissy, I'm just scared... I heard them fighting again." Oh. Percy has heard our parents fight alot during the night, he thinks that our family is going to break apart. So, he cries every night they leave. But, I can tell there's something else wrong.

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Well, I like like Zach and all, but I don't want our family to change since he's here now. You're going to spend less time with me, and i don't want to lose you." Awwwww that was so sweet. Percy and I are the closest in our family, and I'm the only one who knows that he thinks those things sometimes.

"Perce, I'm never gonna do that sure I'll be spending alot of time with him, but that doesn't mean I'll forget about you. You will ALWAYS be my little bro and my best friend, now we just have another little brother"

"Ok, and I'm sorry I thought that" I tell him it's fine, and we sit there for a while until he calms down. The clock reads 2:30, so I tell him to go to bed, we have school and have to go shopping tommorrow. But, he's already asleep so I just put him in a comftorable position and pull the covers up over him. I hurry up and head to my room, and go to sleep thinking about how sweet my little brothers are.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter! I'm adopted, so I decided to a chapter about adoption. Thanks to all who bother reading this! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Racing and Shopping

_**Author's Note- Hey peoples! Yes Zach is based of Zach Goode from The Gallgher Girl Series!nThanks for the reviews and stuff!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent, its characters, Percy Jackson, or Zach Goode. (well, technically I own Percy and Zach Prior) **_

_**Chapter 4**_

I wake up in the morning to the song _Monster _by Imagine Dragons. Yes I am obsessed with Imagine Dragons. By the time I'm ready I've decided on a pair of skinny jeans that are such a dark grey they're almost black, a black New york City shirt with the buildings drawn in white, silver, and blue, I have a drak grey jacket on and a pair of black converse. I am obsessed with converse I have a collection of them, in their own closet. I head downstairs, and see Percy and Zach talking and laughing. I smile to myself, glad that they're friends already. I walk in and kiss both their cheeks, to see the different reactions. Percy wipes his cheek and glares at me, meanwhile Zachy just smiles at me.

"Come on boys we need to hit the road."

"Why? School doesn't start for 45 minutes."

"Yeah, but we gotta pick up a few friends of mine." When we get to the garage Zach is in awe.

"Will I get a car like these one day?"

"Yeah, now that you're a part of our family you get whatever you want, price means nothing." Zach is so happy he's gone silent. Percy gets in the passenger seat, so Zach has to sit in the back, we go to Shauna and Lynn's first. Percy moves to the back and Zach gets out of the car and I walk up to Shauna and Lynn.

"Hey, today is your lucky day you get to drive my car Shauna! We have an extra person today that is going to sit on me, in the passenger seat. I'm trusting you to not crash my baby!" Without another word I go to the car and Zach sits on my lap. Shauna gets in the car and Lynn gets in the back with Percy. We head to Will's and when he gets in the car I decide to explain.

"Ok, so the reason Shauna is driving and Zachy is sitting in my lap, is because yesterday my family and I adopted this boy named Zachary. You can call him Zach, but not Zachy that's my name for him." They all smile and say how sweet that is. Or Lynn who just said 'Ok whatever'. We get to school with no accidents (Thank god!) and I go to the elementary school building next door, to sign in Zachary. Since, Uncle Max owns the whole school we don't need our parents there to do this. When I'm done I walk him to his class, then head to mine. When, I get there I'm late again. Ms. Matthews is mad.

"Would you like to explain why you are late to my class again!"

"Sorry, I had to fill out forms for my little brother it's his first day here."

"Are you sure, because Perceus was in my class yesterday."

"Yes mam, last night we adopted a boy named Zachary and my mom and dad left for buisness trips this morning, so I had to fill out the forms"

"Mhm. Just don't make a habbit of being late Beatrice." I nod and quickly head to my seat next to Four. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and sat down. I zoned out the rest of class until, the bell rang.

"Before you all go, we are having a project. Your partner is the one who sits next to you. _Four _Your project is on each other pick up the sheets in the front on your way out, and the project is due Friday." Well it's Wednesday now, so I guess we only have today and tommorrow. I head to my next class which I have with Christina and Will.

***********PAGE BREAK************

It's lunch now and I'm eating a Greek salad and cake. Nice combination when I think about it. Four and I decide to work on it today. He lives in my neighborhood, so he's going to go home and we'll pick him up on our way to the store for Zach. He said he wouldn't mind to come with us. Next, we all head to P.E. and get changed, the girls and I talk alot when we're changing. There's less tension now that Marlene and I are friends. When we go out Eric tells that since the coach for the other P.E. class is sick they're joining us. I'm pretty happy because Percy is in that class and we're racing today. First, our class runs and the top 5 are me, Four, Christina, Zeke, and Uriah in that order. For the freshmen its Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Hazel in that order._**(children of the big three!) **_Then, both of the top 5's raced against each other. In the end it was this order: Me, Percy, Four, Christina, Zeke, Thalia,Uriah, Nico, and Jason. But, it was a pretty close race. We spent the rest of the time talking and doing whatever. Four couldn't believe that Percy and I beat him, but what can I say we're both really athletic. The rest of the day is kinda boring and uneventful. We drop off Will first, then Shauna and Lynn, and finally we head home. We rest for a little bit, wait for Caleb then head over to Four's. He's waiting out side for us and hops in the back with Percy and Zach.

"Hey Four, this is my older brother Caleb and little brothers Percy and Zach"

"Hey, nice running Percy, you're really fast!"

"Oh heyyyyyy Four, so what were you doing texting my sissy yesterday. Are you interested?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"SHUT UP PERCY!"

"Why, am I embarrassing you "

"PERSEUS ALEXANDER PRIOR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" He goes silent when I say his full name.

"Sorry sissy..." he says quietly and widens those sea green eyes and sticks out his lower lip.

"Awwwwwww it's ok, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Caleb rolls his eyes because, Percy pulls that on me all the time, but it's so cute I fall for it all the time. Then, Caleb basically says excatcly what I just thought,

"He pulls that look on her all the time, yet she continously falls for it." Zach and Four laugh at that one. But, Percy just smirks and says,

"Well, I'm not surprised the ladies dig my eyes!" We laugh and joke around until we get to the mall. First, we go to the paint section and choose out two colors for Zach's room. We have this tradition in our house that all bedrooms have two main colors. Caleb's are blue and white, mine are black and purple, and Percy's are black and sea green. Zach decides to choose emarld green and blue. Then, we head to the furniture store and shop there fo a while, the rest of us getting stuff as well. We go to the food court next, and when we're eating our food Four and I decide to start the project. There ar 15 questions on each paper, so 30 all together.

_1. Full Name_

_2. Favorite Color_

_3. Favorite Activity_

_4. Favorite Subject_

_5. Favorite Band_

_6._ _Favorite Sport_

_7. Siblings? How Many? Boy or Girl?_

_8. Pets_

_9. Dream Job_

_10. Future College_

_11. Favorite Country_

_12. Best Friend_

_13. Favorite Place to Hang_

_14. Favorite Type of Music_

_15. What Do You Like About Science_

My answers were Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, purple, running, Social Studies, Imagine Dragons, Soccer, 3 brothers (Caleb,Percy,Zach), none, lawyer, Chicago University, England, Robert, the Pit, Pop and Alternative, and animal disection. His were Tobias Russel Eaton, blue, running, Computers, Imagine Dragons, Football, none, none, sports doctor, Chicago University, Spain, Zeke, the Pit, Alternative and Rock, and DNA. We were pretty interested in the same stuff. After, we were done eaing we went to Verizon, to get myself some stuff. Before we go to clothes store, I call our backup driver and tell him to bring a van or two. Since, we're gonna have alot of stuff, and not all of it will fit in my car. Now, that I think about it we probably should've drove one of the larger cars with more space. By the time we're done we all have stuff. Caleb bought new books and a new bookshelf that you make yourself. I bought a new white Iphone 5c with a purple case, a purple pillow with black stripes, and a blow up bed. Percy got a new pair of F50 Adizero TRX FG Samba Pack soccer cleats. Zach got a bunch of stuff for his new bedroom. I even got Four something, he didn't want me too. But, I convinced him... and told him that even if he said no I'd do it anyway. So, I got him a new pair of black designer skinny jeans, a dark blue hoodie to match his eyes, and an Imagine Dragons t-shirt. I had him try on the outfit, and he looked HOT. After we loaded up the cars with all our stuff, me and the boys drove to Four's house to drop him off. No lights were on so we stayed in the driveway just in case he couldn't get in. The door was locked, but his dad opened the door and yanked him in. Before we pulled out of the driveway we could hear his dad yelling his name. He must be mad he got home so late, because it's nealy 11:30 now. We pulled up to our house and started to unpack the cars.

***********PAGE BREAK************

We had decided to call some of our workers over so they could set up Zach's room overnight. So, instead of sleeping on the couch I let him sleep in my room. Hopefully they're done in the morning, because Zach rolls around alot.

_**Authors Note- Just to let you know Tobias' name isn't a secret, people just choose to call him Four, because he perfers it. So, when he said his full name for the project it wasn't a big deal. OK, thanks for reading this story. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Kicking A and Sad Memories

_**Chapter 5**_

I woke up in the morning to _My Fault_ by Imagine Dragons. I hurry and wake Zach up, so he can get ready to. Today, I just dress in simple ripped black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt, with a dark grey jacket, and a pair of dark blue vans. When I look in the mirror I realize that my shirt and shoes look a lot like Four's eyes. _His eyes. So beautiful, I could stare in them for days- _wow I need to stop thinking about him. Besides he probaly only likes me as a friend, and only because I'm rich. Lots of my previous 'friends' have just _loved_ the fact that I'm rich. I just hope these guys are different, because I heard my parents talkig about keeping us all at this school until we ALL graduate. I head over to Zach's room with my brothers, the workers finished last night. When we all walk in I'm shocked his room is amazing. The walls are black and green, the twin sized bed is now dressed in black sheets and an emerald green quilt, with a small black blanket at the foot of the bed neatly folded. His closet is open and neatly filled with all the clothes we bought him yesterday. He has book shelf halfway filled with kids books he plans to make me read to him, his new Super Man back pack is sitting on the black carpet with a green rug in the middle of the room, and a shelf ready for future trophies to be stacked upon. After a while of just standing there, we all head to me and Caleb's cars and head off to school. When I get to my locker Christina is aalready there waiting for me.

"So I hear you bought Four a new outfit yesterday,"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I think I'd notice if one of my friends started wearing clothes that look like the just the shirt itself cost over $1,000"

"He's wearing it today, and the shirt was only a little over $150"

"Yeah he is, and Tris we're not all rich, $150 is a lot to some people..."

"Oh, and yeah I know it's just sometimes I forget, and you guys should get used to getting expensive gifts for your birthday, bevause I will get you guys whtever"

"That's kind of AMAZING, and Tris it wasn't his birthday, so is there another reason you bought him that outfit?" She says suggestively while raising her eyebrows. I just blush and walk to my next class, which just happens to be with _him. _The rest of the day passes kinda quickly.

************PAGE BREAK************

It's P.E. now, and we're having a free day. So, me and the rest of the gang just pass a soccer ball, and take shots on goal. Before, we go change, Eric stops us to tell us that soccer tryouts are after school today at 4:30. All of us our trying out. Before I know it, it's the end of the day, but it's only 3:50. We don't know what to do, all the guys except Four head home to relax, since theirs doesn't start until 5:15. The girls, Four, and I just hang out in the gym, when I decide to go to my locker. _Four comes with me._ When we leaving the building Zach comes running up to us. Percy and Zach decided to wait for me to finish tryouts. I immediately panic, a 5 year old should not be running through a parking lot by himself!

"Trissy!" he pants clearly out of breath. He should really run more often.

"Yeah Zachy , is everything ok?"

"NO! Percy... he's in a fight... in the parking lot... and I think... he's losing," still trying to catch his breath. I pick Zach up and sprint to the parking lot with Four on my heels, and right when we enter I hear the screams of my brother before I see him. That just makes me run harder, when we reach him I see 4 guys beating my brother. At that moment, I am blinded with rage and hatred and all I see is red. Nobody hurts my little brother. Before, I know it I am screaming bloody murder and blindly kicking and punching. The best part is that Four never leaves my side, and I'm really glad I still take karate right now. It feels like I've been punching for hours, when it's probably been like 5 minutes. When i finally stop the boys run away, having to drag away the one who I was beating the crap out of. I think he might have a few broken bones and some blood loss. I look at Percy, and my heart breaks. My little brother... is beaten, bruised, bloody, and on the verge of being unconcious. I fall to my knees and move his head to my lap like I always do, and run my fingers through his hair. Four kneels beside me and holds me while I cry. It's then that I realize that I should probably get him to the nurses ofice. We carry him over there, and thank god she's still there. She gasps when she sees him and hurrys up and takes him into a different room. Luckily the school is so rich, they have equipment that would usually be at hospitals. I sink to the floor with Four to my right, and Zach to my left. I just sit there and cry for who knows how long, in the arms of Zach and Four. Once again, it feels like hours when it's barely been 15 minutes, before the nurse comes back out.

"He's awake, but he has a broken nose, sprained wrist, lots of bruises, and some minor blood loss. He's actually lucky, if you hadn't shown up in time it would've been a lot worse. But, he's asking for you all."

I pretty much run to the door and swing it open. He looks... terrible and broken, I've never seen him like this, and it breaks me. I sit on a chair by his bed and hold his hand gently. Four sits on the chair on the other side, and Zach sit in my lap.

"P-Percy" i say practically choking on my words.

"Trissy" he says quietly, smiling.

"HOW CAN YOU SMILE?! YOU WERE JUST BEATEN, AND YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG!" I yell. I'm furious, I mean here I am worried sick and he's SMILING as if nothing happened.

"Trissy, I'm ok... I Prior Promise" Percy and I made up this thing a few years ago, that when we're completely serious, we'll say Prior Promise to show it.

"Just tell us what happened, Perce" I decided to calm down, I'll yell at him when he gets better. He explained to us that he was walking to the parking lot to meet Zach, so they could walk together to meet me. Then, some boys in his Percy's class walked up to him and started saying stuff. i stopped him there, "Perce, you should know by now that people aren't going to like us, and you just have to ignore them,"

"I know its just they started talking about you guys, and I guess I just lost it. first, they just said stuff about me, and i tried to ignore them. But, then they started saying what the press says about you guys."

"Like what?" I was kind of interested in what they had to say now.

"They started saying how Caleb is such a nerd, and how weak and skinny he is, they started talking about Zach saying we should've just left him in the orphanage. That he doesn't deserve a family, especially a rich one like ours..." He trailed off, but I could tell there was more to the story, so I rubbed circles on the back of his hand and urged him to continue.

"But... the worst was you and me, they said how I used to cut and that I should just die. They told me that you secretly hated me, and that... you should die and suffer. But, then they said something that crossed the line, they told me that you and me both don't deserve what we have, and should just... rot in hell." I felt mixed emotions right now mad that they said that about my brothers, shocked that they said that about me and Percy, but mostly sad... that they brought up the time Percy started cutting. It was a rough time, Percy was only in 6th grade and I was in 8th. People bullied Percy alot, because at that time he was pale, skinny, and short. There was so much pressure on him, he started cutting and having suicidal thoughts. They had convinced him that he was worthless and didn't deserve to be alive. Our parents were gone that year so they couldn't help him, and Caleb didn't know about it until later. It was late one night, and I went to the bathroom, but the light was on, I just walked in because I thought we just accidently left it on. I saw Percy sitting on the floor crying with a knife in his hand. I helped him and that's when we grew closer, I would hold him and make him sleep in my rom for a while. So, if he got up I would know, and that summer we switched schools and I helped Percy with working out and tanning. By the time we got to the new school, Percy had gained some muscles, had a pretty nice tan, and grew a few inches. Even now, we work out and go to the beach together. It was a rough time then and it still hurts to talk about it now. We just sit there and talk for a while, me occasionally crying. The best part is Four stays the whol time, until I realize it's 5. I quickly tell Four we need to go for tryouts. Four and I race to the fields to see Coach Tori, my aunt, talking to the girls. When she sees me and Four, she raises her eyebrow.

"Where have you been Tris? You missed tryouts."

"Sorry Tori, Percy he got in a fight with some kids who said a few comments. He lost and now has a broken nose, sprained wrist, lots of bruises, and some minor blood losses." I almost start crying as I say this. Tori looks really worried and says,

"As soon as I'm done we'll go over there, I want to talk to him. Oh and don't worry about tryouts I saw you playing in P.E. and you're already on the team." I smile and stand there with Four waiting. When she's done we head over there with the girls, but Four stays so he can go to his tryouts. When we get there Pery and Tori talk for a while, and the girls start crying as soon as they see Percy. We sit there for a while, before Percy, Zach, and I head to the car with Tori helping us with Percy. He's not exactly stable right now.

************PAGE BREAK************

That night I force Percy to sleep in my bed with me, I want to make surenothing happens to him tonight. I help Percy change considering he can't do much movement and help him in to my bed. We fall asleep together with my arm protectively around him.

_**Author's Note- This chapter was sorta emotional and deep. I was listening to sad songs by Imagine Dragons (obsessed with them) and I just wrote what I felt. So sorry if it's a little too much sadness. but, anyway REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Creepy Al and Jealous Four

_**Author's Note: Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry I haven't updated in a while I had soccer conditioning. Then I had to practice the flute and piano, and still do my homework! (soccer conditioning is when we run a little over 2 miles and then run suicides, and junk for around 2 weeks! we do this to get in shape for the season)**_

_**Chapter 6**_

I wake up in the morning to my usual Imagine Dragons. Percy is still sleeping beside me, how he managed to sleep through the loud alarm clock amazes me! I wake him up and tell him to hurry so we won't be late. He quickly goes to his room to take a shower, and I get ready in mine. I think since my mom and dad are gone for the month, we should do something. Percy, Zach, and I head to Christina's to pick her up and head to school. The entire time she's gushing over how adorable Percy is even with a splint on his wrist and a little tape on his nose, he refused to wear a mask. When we get there we all head our seperate ways, and me and Christina head to our lockers. I tell her how I think we should do something, since my parents our gone. She loves the idea and says we should run it by the group at lunch. I head to 1st period already wishing the day was over, so I could just go home.

************PAGE BREAK************

It's lunch and Christina and I are telling the group our idea. We get a lot of different responses.

" Let's throw a party"

"Let's play truth or dare together"

"Whatever" (Lynn)

"Let's have a pool party"

"Lets just watch TV and eat cake" Uriah got alot of weird looks for that one. He just raised his hands in defense and said, "Hey! It's not my fault I love cake and cake loves me!"

We all laugh a little at that one. Eventually, we decide on a pool party inviting all of the school, then play truth or dare just us, and lastly watch movies and eat cake. At first how we were going to get the whole school at our party, until Zeke and Uriah pulled me up on an empty table nearby.

"EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE! MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE A MESSAGE" All eyes turn to us and I blush, but they continue.

"WE ARE THROWING A HUGE POOL PARTY AT TRIS PRIOR'S HOUSE TOMMORROW, AND IT STARTS AT 7:30! EVERYBODY IS WELCOME, THANK YOU!" Uriah yelled. Wow, I wasnt expecting that and before I know it the whole lunchroom is talking about the party. When lunch is over, we all head to P.E. and change. When we get out, we play basketball on one side and volleyball on the other. I suck at volleyball so I decide to play basketball with the others. My team wins 45 to 36. I head to my next class, Social Studies. I zone out for most of the class, but at the last 10 minutes he tells us we are having a project. He says we need to socialize with our partners, so we can get to know them better. My partner is Al, he's a pretty big guy with brown hair he looks nice and baby cute. We decide to work on the project at my house on Sunday and I ask him if he's going to the party.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Well yeah, it's at my house so I guess I'm going" He blushes and says oh. He's looks kind of embarassed, I would comfort him but I feel slighty uncomfortable. Finally, the bell rings and I head to computers with Four. When I get there I sit next to Four, but Al who I didn't know had this class sits on the other side of me. I quickly say hi to Al and turn back to Four. We talk for a while, about the party, soccer, and other stuff. He then starts to ask about Percy and how he's doing. I update him on everything and notice Al is listening in our conversation. He joins in our conversation all of a sudden and I'm slightly annoyed. He asks alot of questions about Percy, too much if you ask me. I explain as vaguely as possible, when he hears that Four was with me the entire time, he looks slightly jealous and possesive. I hope he's not because I don't want anymore drama with boys, and there's the fact that I like Four. I start to talk to Four more, and ask him to come over later, giving him a look that I hope he understands. I want Al to know that I'm not interested now rather than later. Finally, the class is over and Four and I head out together, I grab Four's arm and try to walk faster. But, Al catches up and stops us, I still don't let go of Four's arm. He starts to talk,

"Hey Tris, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Ummmm, sorry, but I'm already going out to the Pit with Four and the others tonight,"

"Oh. Ok, maybe some other time then?"

"Uh sure, I guess" After that, he finally walks away, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"So,is our group really going out tonight?"

"Now we are, text the guys and I'll text the girls" After 10 minutes, everyone has decided to go to the Pit and hang out, Four and Christina are riding with me and Percy. I didn't want Percy to just be stuck with my friends and I, but I didn't want Percy left alone in the house. I don't exactly trust Percy, he's a sweetheart, but he can be a troublemaker and a handful. So, I told him to tell his friends to meet us all at the Pit, so then he could hang with his friends yet I could still keep an eye on him. Caleb took Zach to the movies and to get pizza and ice cream, so they could bond. When we got there, we were the first ones there so we just waited for our friends together. First Percy's friends showed up and finally mine. I let my brother sit wherever he wanted, but made him go to the same restaraunt as us. For a while my friends and I were just talking and laughing, until I noticed someone coming torwards us... Al.

"Oh, hey Tris! I didn't know you would be here," I scoffed, yeah right. But, Four said something before I could,

"Yeah right, Tris told you our group was going to the Pit together"

"Well maybe I forgot _Four" _We just sat there for a minute in silence, untill Christina decided to break it,

"Well, since you're here you might as well just sit down" He sat in the only available seat which was at the head of the table... right next to me. After a minute or two, we all started talking again, Al kept trying to talk to me, so I would just respong quickly then talk to Four again. Christina then decided that all the girls should meet in the bathroom, I couldn't be happier. When we go in there, I am bombarded with questions

"Why are you ignoring Al"

"Why are you talking to Four"

"Why did you tell Al about us coming here"

"You know Four is super jeaolous right now" Not really a question, but wow.

"Ok first off, because he's been flirting and following me all day, I am because I don't want to talk to Al, I told him because he asked me out, and he is? Really?!" They all understood and kept saying that Four was jealous. I don't think he was though, and even if he did like me its probably only because I'm rich. We head back out and sit down. Al has somehow moved closer to me, but the girls see my discomfort. So they say how we should really get going, that our group had other stuff to do.

"Like what?" Al didn't seem to believe us.

"Uhhh, we were going to the movies, and um then just mess around and stuff"

"Well, why don't I just join you?" Zeke being the idiot he is says, "Yeah, sure you should totally come with us."

I go tell Percy what we're about to do, and tell him to call me if he needs me. We all head off to the movies, me staying extremely close to Four. I was so close he just put his arm arond me, he could tell what was going on... or maybe he really does like me. Well anywat, we head into the movies and Al is still trying hard. This is going to be such an long movie...

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all who read this story etc. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Kissing Al and Four the Jerk

_**0Chapter 7**_

When we get to the movies, we all decide to see the new Disney movie _Frozen. _We all get popcorn, candy, and smothies. Four and I decide to share a popcorn and two boxes of chocolate covered cookie dough and sour patches. **(is that what they're called?)** Christina winks at me, and I start to blush, But, then I notice Al looking super jealous. It's kinda sad, because I really would like to be friends with him, just not in that way. I end up sitting in between Four and Al, it got kind of awkward so I just talked to Four. Throughout the movie, it was pretty normal. We were having a good time, the movie wasn't that bad, and Al was leaving me alone. Since me and Four were sharing a popcorn, I kept trying to do that romantic scene in the movie where our hands touch. BUT HE KEPT AVOIDING IT! So I watched his hand, and the next time he put his hand in the popcorn bowl, I put mine in... and FINALLY are hands touched. He looked over at me, smiled and winked. _Did he realize what I was doing? _

When we left the movie, we decided to go to a hair salon and a tattoo parlor. The girls and I wanted to get some hair dye and stuff, and everyone wanted a tattoo. They mostly wanted this stuff, because my Aunt Edith owns the salon, my Uncle Bud owns the tattoo parlor, so we get a huge discount. **(A/N: Tori and Bud are married, and Tori is Natalie's sister. Edith and Max are married, and Max is Andrew's brother)** We get to the salon first, and I'm still trying toconvince Four to get highlights, he has dark brown hair that he's been growing out. It looks like Percy's but brown, it would go great with some blonde highlights.

"No Tris, I don't want to"

"C'mon, plzzzzzz" I bring on the Prior look, another thing Percy and I came up with, we just widen our eyes and jut out our bottom lip. It always works.

"Awwwww that's so cut- I mean fine, yeah I'll do it" I blushed, he was about to say cute... at least I think he was. Hopefully. The whole group started smiling and snickering, except Al who looked REALLY jealous now. In the end, I got black and bright blue tips, Marlene got pink tips on her brown hair, Zeke got blonde highlights in his black hair, Christina got purple highlights in her black hair, and Four finally got his blonde highlights. Yay! I kept laughing with Four about our new highlights, Christina is shopping for hair products, and Al was looking at Four and I in jealously. He walked up to us and said,

"Hey Tris, I was thinking of getting highlights... do you think I should?" Four answered before I could "No, I don't think you should your hair color doesn't really have a highlight for it" He sounded annoyed.

"I believe I was talking to Tris, NOT YOU" He said a little to rudely for my taste.

"Actually, I agree with Four, wow you have good taste" I say batting my eyelashes. Maybe if I flirt with Four he'll get the hint and back off. Four catches on and starts to flirt back, and Al walks away mad. As soon as he's out of earshot, we start laughing.  
"Do I really have good taste Mrs. Prior"

"Why yes you do Mr. Eaton" We keep laughing until finally Christina is done, and we head to the tatto parlor. I already have two tattoos, an injured eagle flying on my shoulder and a message that says 'If not for yourself, then do it for others' on my ankle. The eagle signifies that even if you've been broken, you can still keep going. The message means that I must keep going on for my brothers, even if I don't want to. We all look at the tattos for a while, Four and I decide what we want and decide to talk for a while. He then notices one of my tattoos.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo"

"Oh yeah, I have two actually" I slide up my pants leg to show him the other one.

"Wow, cool I have some on my back too, what do yours mean?"

"Oh, ummm-" Bud suts me off, "Tris we're ready for you and Four go to the left for your tatto"

"Maybe I'll tell you another time" I walk away with Bud, to get started. We talk most of the time, and he mentions Four alot. He asks me if I like him, and I blush as red as a tomato. I just look away, and he laughs and continues his work. By the time we're all done, Four has a tattoo of a flame, Christina has a message that says ' .Shop', Al has a message that says 'Keep Trying Even If The Competition Is Fierce', and I got three ravens along my collarbone flying torwards my heart that represent my brothers. Since its a Friday, we decide to go to this certain part of the Pit, its a HUGE cliff one that can fit over 250 people on it. We go over there and sit down to watch the stars and talk, the place comes with free blankets. So, we all get blankets to share, and of course Four and I end uo sharing. Al sits next to ours on his own blanket, there was an odd number of us. (Lynn didn't come along) He tries to talk to me, but I pretend to be in a deep conversation with Four. Soon, it's 12 and we're leaving to go get my brothers, and since Al's ride left already he ends up riding with me and Four. _Christina decided to catch a ride with Will. _Al sits in the back with Percy, and Four sits up front with me. We drop off Al first, on his way out he tries to kiss me, so I decide to punch him.

"OW! What the heck!"

"You tried to kiss me, I don't like you like that"

"Why not? OH, wait let me guess you like Four!"

Four cuts in quickly, "I think you should leave NOW"

"Why? So you can kiss her!"

"LEAVE NOW!" He leaves muttering something about always happening and freshman year. We head torwards Four's house and I walk him to the door, Percy and Zach are asleep in the back. When we get there its slightly awkward.

"Ummmm, thank you for helping me sor of with Al"

"What do you mean sort of, I saved your butt, Al would've exploded on you if I hadn't been here"

"Yeah, but I could've handled it on my own"

"I"m sure you could have-" I didn't like his sarcastic attitude!

"Well, if I'm so weak, then I guess I should leave"

I storm away and he calls after me. But, I ignore him and drive my brother home. When we get home, a few body guards are still there (perks of being famous) I have them

basically carry him to their rooms and throw some blankets on him. I head to my room and text Christina about what happened, she say we'll go ahopping tomorrow, so I can make Four jealous. I fall asleep half sad and half mad that he said that. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping and Evil Plans

_**Author's Note: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been reall busy. I have soccer everyday until 5, still have to do homework, practice flute and piano, and still manage to shower eat and study. Teacher thinks it's cool to give us a quiz in Social Studies EVERY DAY for the REST OF THE YEAR! so anyway sorry for taking so long! Also, a few things to point out 1- I'm sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes. This is a new computer, I'm still trying to figure it out, and it didn't come with spell check. But, I promise I'm working on it! **_

_**2- FOUR IS NOT RICH! He worked A LOT a few summers and saved up money to buy one! So, sorry about the confusion there! **_

_**Chapter 8**_

I wake up in the morning ready to go shopping, so I can make Four jealous! I dress in some navy blue sweats and a bright orange shirt, I would dress better but I'm going to be trying clothes all day! I grab a bananna and leave a note on the counter for my brothers of what they can and can't do. I decide to drive a different car today, so I choose my white Toyota FT 86. I pick up Christina's and then to McDonalds, I get a chocolate chip frappe and she gets a caramel frappe. We head to the mall and go to a lot of different stores, and get A LOT of new clothes! The last stop is... Victoria Secret. We get ALOT of stuff... PERFECT to make Four jealous! We go back to my house, invite all the girls, and just hang out for a while. We all start to get ready, and I'm glad we all got tattoos and hair highlight the other day. They really go with our bathing suits! Lynn is wearing an Empyre Girls Venice Painted Stripe Flounce Bikini Top with an Empyre Girls Maldives Painted Stripe Tab Bikini Bottom, Shauna is wearing an Empyre Girls Sunset Painted Stripe Bandeau Bikini with an Empyre Maldives Painted Stripe Tab Side Bikini Bottom, Marlene is wearing an Empire Girls Coral & Fuchsia Tribal Twist Bandeau Bikinin Top with an Empyre Girls Coral & Fuchsia Tribal Side Tie Bikini Bottom. But, Christina and I were matching, she was wearing an Empyre Girls Lanzarote Neon Yellow Fringe Bikini Top with an Empyre Girls Oslo Neon Yello Tunnel Tie Bikini Bottom. I was wearing an Empyre Girls Lanzarote Mint Fringe Bandeau Bikini Top with an Empyre Girls Maddives Mint Tab Side Bikini Bottom. We looked great and still had at least 30 minutes until the guest arrived, so I told them all what happened with Four. Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and I were all mad at him. but Shauna was in the middle.

"Tris, I've known him for a while now, and I know he doesn't mean what you think. Honestly, Four is crazy for you he talks about you all the time. He was probably just being overprotective, he can get that way sometimes especially over his little brother-" I stopped her before she could continue, "What do you mean he has a little brother!? On our science project he said he didn't have siblings!"

"Its his step-brother. His parents had a divorce and his mom now has a 7 year old little boy named Joseph or Joey with her new husband. Joey comes and visits Four every one and a while. But, its a touchy subject for some reason and he gets protective when we bring it up."

"Oh. I'm sorry, it's just similar situations have happened before, and it gets on my nerve"

"It's fine Tris, but I agree you should make Four jealous tonight, maybe some flirting with Uriah..." At first I was all for the idea, but then I realized Marlene was still here. She notoced that we were all giving her a look.  
"What!? I'll be fine, besides I think I like this other guy named Fernando anyway"  
"Ok. Well, I guess since you're okay with it, then yeah I'll flirt with Uriah tonight" At that moment Percy and Zach stick their heads in the room. Both wearing the Prio Look, Percy must've taught Zach.  
"Sissssssyyyyy, can we pleaseeeeee stay for your party... with our friends?" Who could say no to those faces?

"Ugh fine, but try not to get in trouble. NO ALCHOHOL PERCY AND KEEP ZACH BY YOUR SIDE!" They just roll their eyes and leave my room.

"I MEAN IT!"

"UH HUH!" The doorbell rings and the guys are here. We all set up the place and people start to arrive. Four is staring at me and I almost forgive him and go to talk to him... until I see Lauren some senior girl walk up to him and start flirting with him. HE FLIRTS BACK! So, I flirt with Urriah who happens to be right next to me. He asks me to dance and I say yes, he's actually not that bad of a guy, just not my type. We're dancing and laughing with each other, and out of the corner of my eye I see Four wataching in jealousy. So, he starts to dance with Lauren, and it gets pretty intense over there. _Well then, let the games begin._

_**Sorry this is short I wanted to dedicate a whole long chapter to the party. Also, I have 2 things to say!**_

_**1- Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, this is a new laptop and it did not come with automatic spell check.**_

_**2- Four is NOT rich! His mom is and she gave him the money to buy one. Its like a gift to make up for not being there in his life. So, Four is NOT rich, he just got ONE expensive gift for Christmas!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Crying Percy and Kissng Four

_**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been extremely busy and the days I was off, my mom took my laptop so I couldn't write my story! Thx to those who read this and here's the story!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Four and I were basically having a war now, but I'm fixing to win. I feel bad for using Uriah, so I think I'm going to tell him.

"Hey Uriah, I need to explain something important to you. Ok, Four made me mad yesterday, so I'm trying to make him jealous, but he is doing the same with Lauren."

"It's cool Tris, I kinda figured it out, but I want to help you." We hug and continue to dance, everytime Four looks over here Uriah gets more intimate. But, honestly the whole place is doing it, well they're either grinding, drunk, or already passed out. Uriah then asks Zeke to kick everyone out.

"HEY EVERYBODY, IF YOU'RE NOT APART OF OUR CREW THEN GET OUT! TAKE YOUR PASSED OUT FRIENDS AND GO HOME!" Everybody files outgrumbling, except us... and Lauren and Al. I don't even know why he's here, much less why he's staying. Uriah must sense, my discomfort.

"Ummmmm excuse me, but I don't think neither you or you were invited to stay after." he said pointing at both of them. Al replied first, "Well, this is Tris' house last time I checked, so only she can kick us out. Last time, I checked she didn't say-"

"UMMMM, NOW I'M TELLING YOU, SO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"I screamed at him, pretty much sick of him now. He walks out of the house sulking and saying that I will be his one day. Yeah right. We all stand there for a moment in silence, until Percy who I forgot was there breaks it.

"Ok then, I think I speak for most of us when I say, GET OUT blondie!" Lauren just snorts and with way to much attitude says,"Excuse me, but I don't think you the freakish, emo kid has the power to tell me what to do. Besides, given your current condition I doubt you could do much harm." I swear, I was about to punch her right then and there, I'm tired of people messing with my brothers. I glance at Perce and can tell he's about to break down, I haven't seen that look in a while. I run to my brother and grab him to take him up to our rooms, but before I go I scream, "GET OUT B****! DON'T MESS WITH HIM, OR I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I run with Perce and go to my room, I drag him to my bed and lay down. He cries on my shoulder, and I just let him. He needs to let it out, after holding it in for so long. He falls asleep after a few minutes, so I make him comfortable, turn off the lights, and head back down. Everyone is still there, including Lauren. I tell Percy's friends to head home, since he's asleep. Luckily, they all live in the neighborhood except for a few, but those are spending the night with someone who does, and Zach is already asleep in his bed. I have my friends and Lauren follow me out to the backyard, I have something special planned for her. When we get out there I lead them through the back of the fence and into a large wooded area. They all look confused, but I just tell them to keep following me. We walk for a minute before we reached a fairly sized side house, my brothers and I all have one for ourselves. We come out here to get away sometimes, especially Percy. My house is brick and only a one story, but it's got a pool on outside and a huge hot tub inside. It's got a bedroom, walk-in closet, flat screen T.V., pretty good kitchen, and a basement that I use as my secret room. The door to it is hidden in my closet under a huge rug. I go there when I want to be alon, and only my mom knows about it. Everyone is amazed at the place, and Lauren has this jealous look on her face.

"So, everybody this is my little side house, everyone in my family has one, except for my parents. I say we play truth or dare and any other games now, go either night swimming or hot tubbing in here after, and then watch movies the rest of the night. any objections?"

No one does, so we decide to play Truth or Dare first, then Never Have I Ever, and finally Spin the Bottle. The boys move the furniture around while the girls and I put clothes over our swimsuits. I have on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, tight neon blue boy shorts on under, a blue tank top, a black crop top, and a black leather jacket. Once were all ready, we get in circle on the floor, I'm sitting in between Uriah and Christina, and Four is between Lauren and Zeke. Him and Zeke are whispering to each other, all the boys know what Four did. So, at first Zeke looks mad, then understanding, and finally amused. He laughs at Four and winks, I wonder what they were talking about. _**A/N: NOBODY is a couple yet! **_

Uriah decides to go first, " Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to stirp naked and jump into the pool outside"

"Ugh, fine." I go outside and Uriah, Christina, and Four follow. I start to strip and by the time I'm done I'm extremely cold. I start to run and jump into the pool it feels like ice on impact. I hurry and get out, Christina hands me a towel, and I hurrily dry myself and put my clothes back on. Uriah goes and gets me a blanket, wraps me up in it. When we sit down, Uriah puts his arm around me and scoots me closer. Four is SO jealous, and now Lauren is jealous because she noticed Four's jealousy. "Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"PANSYCAKE!" I don't even question it.

"Who is your crush?" I hope its Chris, because I know she likes him. He mumbles something that I can't quite catch, " Excuse me, what was that?"

"Christina!" I laugh and they both blush bright red, and Will glares at me. "Christina, T or -"

"Dare"

I dare you to he whisprs the rest in her year and nods and smiles evily at me. "Four, Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Trissy over here, BUT instead of seven minutes, you have 15." I glare at Chris, she knows I'm mad at him right now. He gets up, grabs my hand, and drags me to the bedroom. We get there and I sit on the bed in silence for about half a minute. He starts to talk, "Look Tris, I'm sorry about what I said the other night. I didn't mean it like that, I just get over protective sometines over people I care about."

"I get that Four I'm the same way, but you insulted me! That hurt alot, I've been through enough crap like that already and I don't-"

He cuts me off by crashing his lips to mine._***Sort of Intense Scene is happenening right now and ending NOW!**_

I almost forgot where I was for a second, until Lauren and Uriah barged in on us. Lauren flat out screamed in anger and Uriah was laughing his head off. When we walked pout people looked shocked, Four and I went to a mirror and I nearly gasped in shock. My hair was a mess, both our lips were swollen and his were glittery from my lip gloss, my shirt was ridden up a bit, and his was almost off. I fixed Four and myself and we sat back down, this time be each other.

_**Authors Note- I NEED ADVICE! Not just on the story but, in my life. First off review ideas for truth or dare and the other games. SEcond off, there's this guy I like, one day he flirts with me, holds my hand, and touches my waist. Then the next day he won't speak to me at all and just ignore my presence all together. I'm confused and don't know what it means PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ HELP!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Cheating (sorta) and a Beach

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support and advice it really means alot! BUt, turns out the guy has a girlfriend and he flirts with every girl he sees. So, when he shared a bag of skittles with me, it meant nothing... to him :( But, thats not it another boy who I've known since 1st grade told me he liked me, that he would ask me out, and buy me a monkey on Valentine's Day! But, when the day came he gave me a monkey AND chocolate in a pretty silver bag with red wrapping paper, BUT did NOT ask me out! Later TEXTED me hours later that he lied becuase his friends were in the room with him! Let's just say were not best friends anymore... and on top of all that my mom took away my laptop and other electronics, so I couldn't update! But, some happy stuff hapened too, I won this really cute senior guy at my school during an auction! He now has to do whatever I want for a day! :)So, on that happy note I present to you...**_

_**Chapter 10**_

We continued playing Truth or Dare throughout the night, all the girls except Marlene were in boy shorts and a bra, Marlene was down to only under garments. All the boys except Zeke were in their pants with no shirt, Zeke had only his boxers. It was Uri's turn, "Zeke t or d?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to... call mom and tell her you knocked up some random girl you met at a bar!"

He thinks about it for awhile, but finally says,"Nahhhh game over, I lose"

"PANSYCAKE!" is all you hear out of anyone's mouth. We decide to skip the rest of the games and just watch movies. Lauren goes to change into some pajamas and Four goes to the bathroom to change, the rest of us just wait for awhile. When its been 10 minutes and neither are back yet, I go to check on Lauren first (only cuz she's a girl, so if I walk in it'll be less awkward). I hear noises in my room and walk in to see Lauren on top of Four making out with him, and it doesn't look like he's resisting. THey stop and see me and Four tries to explain.

"Tris, it's not what it looks like, I swear-" I run out before he can finish and they follow behind me. I quickly tell everyone the party's over and sprint out. I run to my house and to the third floor to check on Zach, then down the hall to Percy's room, to find him awake and crying silently. He sees me and breaks down completely, we lay down and cry together. Me, because of Four breaking my heart and him because of things in general. We don't talk, but just cry ourselves to sleep in his bed.

************LINE BREAK/TIME SKIP*********

I wake up in the morning with Percy not by my side. I quickly start to worry, fearing he did something drastic. But, quickly calm down when I hear his voice in the shower. He's always loved to sing and dance like me, its another thing we share. After a few minutes, he comes out with a pair of blue swim trunks to match his eyes, and a black compression shirt to match his hair. He sees I'm awake and tells me to get dressed in a bathing suit, because we're goin to the beach. I go to my room to take a shower and get changed, but I stop when I see myself in the mirror. I look terrible, my cheeks are red and dry with tear stains, my eyes are red and crusty, and my hair is a mess. I send a quick text to Christina before I take a shower.

_T- Wanna go 2 the beach with me 2day in like an hour?_

_C- Sure! Imma cum 2 ur house and i heard wat happened wit 4, srry but he aint worth ur time!_

_T- OK and thx! gtg take a shower see ya in an hour_

I charge up my phone and hop in the shower, I fixing to get changed when I see I got a text from Christina to wear a pair of bright orange converse, a pair of light blue daisy dukes and a bright orange crop top over my bikini that I wore yesterday, but never got to swim in. An hour later I see Christina pull up in her yellow punch buggy car, with an outfit just like mine except she's wearing a bright yellow top and converse. Her, Percy, and I are all waiting for Zach and Caleb in the family car. First Zach comes out with a pair of Batman swim trunks and a black jacket with no shirt, and then Caleb with a pair of light blue swim trunks and a white sweatshirt. They hop in and we drive to the beach with a mall next to it. We get there and agree to allwear sunglasses so no one recgnizes us. But, people notice us... and our bodies. Girls can't stop looking at my brothers and boys can't stop looking at us. We play in the water, tan, and do other fun stuff for hours at the beach and the mall. We all stopped by Starbucks,got frapppes, and orange juice and a muffin for Zach then we had someone take a picture of all of us with our stuff together. I upload it on Instagram with the caption of- '_Hangin at the beach and mall with my brothers and new bestie! Follow her chrissy_luvs_U! _I have about 387k followers, being famous has its benefits! After a few minutes, the picture already has 64 likes and 14 comments. Then, all of a sudden Christina screams," AHHHHH, I JUST GOT 53 NEW FOLLOWERS, THANKS TO TRIS!" We just laugh and continue on walking and shopping. After almost an entire day there we head home, and Chris just decides to stay for a sleepover since it's so late. We have a good time watching movies with my brothers and I don't even think about Four. On that happy note, I fall asleep with my head in Caleb's lap, my feet in Percy's, and Zach curled up next to me.

_**Author's Note- Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Keep reviewing and reading my story!**_


	11. Chapter 11 IMPORTANT CHANGE

_**Not a chapter, but an author's note PLZ READ ITS ABOUT THE STORY I'M CHANGING A MAJOR DETAIL!**_

_**Instead of adopting an 8th grade Zach, they're going to adopt a 5 year old named Zach! I'm going to go back into the previous chapters where he was mentioned and change it all around so he's 5 instead! **_

_**Zach Prior's Profile- **_

_**Age: 5**_

_**Hair: Long, brown and hangs in his eyes**_

_**Facial Features: Emerald green eyes, perfect face**_

_**Size: average height and weight for a 5 year old**_

_**Attitude: Loveable, adorable, throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants yet loves Tris the most. (typical 5 year old really) imaginative and loves sports and outdoors activities smart for his age**_

_**Background: Never knew his dad and mom abandoned him at the age of 3. Was discovered by neighbors who realized they hadn't seen the mom nor the child in a while. Will go to the the elementary school starting in Kindergarten**_

_**Thanks for your support on the story, Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Moody Percy and Honest Four

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Divergent Trilogy, its characters, Percy Jackson, or Zach Goode... :(**_

_**Chapter 11**_

I wake up the next morning, and Christina is gone. I go down stairs to find Percy and Zach awake and making breakfast. Well, mostly Percy, Zach's just sitting thre on the counter watching him. They see me and smile immediatly... something's wrong. Percy never gets up before me, and if he does he sure doesn't smile about it or make breakfast.

"Hey sissyyyyyyy" they say in unision, dragging out the y.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. But, your friends Christina left, she said she'll see you Monday"

"Ok, and I know you did something, and I will find out what!" I walk out torwards the den to wait for my food. While I'm waiting Caleb comes down, and sits next to me.

"Look Tris, I know what happened with Four, Percy told me"

"I swear I'm going to-"

"Tris, it's ok. Listen, I want us to be closer, I know I haven't been the best older brother. When the whole thing with Percy went out on the news, I ignored you two, and I'm really sorry. Now, that we have a new brother I want to make sure I treat him right... all of you right."

"Look, Caleb-"

"No Tris listen, I'm leaving for college this year. I don't want to leave you guys when we're on bad years. Next year, it'll just be you guys, mom and dad will be off in some foreign countries, and I'll be in college. I want to know that I have a younger sister and brothers who love me when I'm gone"

"Caleb, we do love you, I mean you get on our nerves alot, but we still love you. We will always love you, no matter what we're our own family now."

"Thanks Trissy, and don't worry the next time I see Four I'll kick his ass" The rest of the wait, we just sit there enjoying each others company. Finally, Percy calls us in, when we walk in I'm immediatly met with the smell of bacon, pancakes, and cheesy eggs. _My favorites_. We sit down and start to eat, while trying to come up with something to do. After a while, we come up with going to an arcade, going shopping again, swimming at our pool, or doing absolutely nothing. We take a vote and decide to go shopping for an hour or two, then coming back here to relax and swim. We all head up to our rooms to get changed and I'm done in 30 minutes. I text Marlene to meet us at the mall, to which she happily replies yes. I decided on a pair of ripped light blue skinny jeans, a neon purple tanktop, a black jacket, and a pair of violet converse. I brush my hair, put it in a ponytail, grab my phone and ear buds, and head to Zach's room which is right next door. I walk in to find him running around with only a pair of underwear.

"Zachy! Why aren't you dressed, you had 30 minutes!"

"I didn't know what to wear..."

I quickly grab him and drag him to his bathroom to give him a bath and change his clothes. I brush his hair for him and put him in front of a mirror, so he can see what he looks like. He's wearing a pair of black jean shorts, with a light blue shirt, black jacket, and a pair of light blue converse i bought him. He seems satisfied and I pick him up and run down the stairs only to find no one ready. I decide to just wait in the car for the rest, so Zach gets to sit in my lap. Caleb comes out after a minute in a pair of blue jeans, white sweatshirt, and black sneakers and hops in the passenger seat.

"Why isn't Zach in a carseat?"

"He doesn't want to sit in our old ones, so I'm going to buy him a new one today. He's going to sit on your lap for now and where is Percy!"

"I'm not sure, I thought he was on his way down-" He's cut off by the sound of Percy shutting the door. His eyes are glued to his phone and he's texting someone. He gets in the back and doesn't say a word.

"Thanks for being late" I say sarcastically.

"No problem" I grunt in frustration, hand Zach over to Caleb, and start the car. We drive in silence, except for Zach who is pointing out everything he sees. It's annoying, but we're in the parking lot, so it doesn't matter.

"GOSH ZACH, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Percy yells, fed up with his talking. Zach starts to cry so I take Zach in my arms and begin to yell at Percy. But, am cut off by Caleb.

"CHILL PERCE! HE'S 5 YEARS OLD, AND DOESN'T KNOW BETTER!" Caleb gets out the car and slams the door, so I do the same. I head into the store leaving Caleb and Percy behind, to meet up with Marlene. I comfort Zach and promise I'll buy him a toy if he stops crying. He stops as soon as he hears the word toy. We walk to Toys'R'Us (which i dont own) and I buy him a whole pack of super hero action figures. We then get ice cream, and head to the clothing store for him. I buy him alot of jeans and shorts, shirts and jackets. Oh, and a alot of converse, I tell the workers to leave it in the storage room and a man named Jack Williams (our butler) will come and pick it up. We walk out of the store and sit on a bench, to rest for a bit. I take out my phone and take a selfie with Zach and Marlene. I post it on Instagram with the caption of-_Hangin at the mall with my adorable brother and my other new bestie :) #LivinTheLife._ Zach sits on my lap, and decides he's hungry. So, we head to the food court, I get Chinese, Zach gets McDonalds, and Marlene gets Chick-fil-a. We're sitting down when Marlene calls someone over. I look up to see its Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Four, they all head over and pull up chairs. Luckily, Zach and Marlene are sitting on either side of me, so Four can't sit down next to me. But, sadly he can sit across from me... We all start talking and Shauna can't stop cooing over how cute Zach is in his little outift. I have now learned that Zach loves being in the spotlight of everything. We sit for a while, until I decide it's time for me to go meet up with my other brothers. I get up and pull out my phone, so I can text Caleb. But, Four stops me,

"Hey Tris, can we talk, please?" I take his hand and drag him away from the table,

"You have a minute."

"Ok look Tris, I didn't kiss her, she jumped me-

"You guys were gone for 15 minutes, you couldn't fight her off"

"First we were only gone for seven minutes, I don't know if you noticed, but I WAS changed, she wasn't! When I got out of the bathroom she was waiting and told me to come kill a spider for her. So, I went up there and she jumpd me then, and that's when you came in. Tris, I swear I didn't want to kiss her!" he pleads with me. I think it over for a while, I mean it does make sense.

"Ok, fine I beleive you, I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for that, but I believe you"

"Thank God, I thought you never would' he leans in, but I stop him. He looks confused.

"Look, I do beilieve you and all. But, we're not going out yet, I just met you a few weeks ago. I realize now that I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I mean I just moved here, my parents are gone, and I'm basically a mom having to look after a moody freshman, and a loving, yet handful 5 year old. It's not like Caleb helps much, and to top it all off I have school and sports. Then, Percy and Zach have school and sports events!"

"I understand Tris, its cool. But, I will get you to go out with me, I WILL convince you eventually."

"Four, I do want to go out with you, alot actually. I just have alot going on right now. One day, if you're still interested we'll go out"

"I'll always be interested, and I'll wait for you" On that note, I walk away to get Zach and we head to another store to meet Caleb and Percy. Marlene decided to hang with Uriah and ride home with Shauna. When we get there, we quickly pick out a superman car seat for Zach, and leave the mall. We ride home in silence, since Zach fell asleep in his new car seat, I'm giving Percy the silent treatment, and Caleb is just on his phone. When we get home, Percy goes to his room without a word, and Caleb says goodnight, kisses my forehead then heads up for bed. I pick up a sleeping Zach, and bring him up to his room, and quickly change him into some batman footie pajamas. I tuck him in and head to my room to get changed and go to bed. I fall asleep wondering how lucky I am to have such sweet brothers. (sometimes)

_**Author's Note: Don't worry, there will be eventual Fourtris,but this will NOT be one of those stories where they're dating within the first few weeaks of school! They will have to build up their realtionship, but Four will try to win her over sooner! Also, has anyone noticed that Zach is obsessed with superheros? REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**_

_**Question- Do any of you guys have an Instagram? If yes, follow me Team_Jada13, if no then make one and follow me!**_


End file.
